peelfandomcom-20200213-history
June 1981 (mixtape)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-06-XX ;Comments *Recorded by Steve Moon on a Memorex C90 in second half of June 1981. Originally uploaded in 2006. *Available under at least two different date names on a torrent (see details in file section below). *Judging by the show intros, tape appears to contain parts of several different Peel shows - 17 June 1981 (Chameleons, Chefs sessions), 18 June 1981 (Outcasts, Colours Out Of Time sessions), 22 June 1981 (Josef K, B-Movie sessions), 23 June 1981 (Meteors, Misty sessions), 24 June 1981 (Higsons, Out On Blue Six sessions), 25 June 1981 (Cabaret Voltaire, Vice Squad sessions), among others. Contains Peel links between most tracks, as well as songs from other shows. Sessions *Chameleons #1, debut broadcast 17 June 1981. *Outcasts #1, session repeat from 18 June 1981. *Josef K #2 debut broadcast 22 June 1981. *Vice Squad #1, session repeat from 25 June 1981. *A Certain Ratio #2. Broadcast date unknown, possibly debut airing 02 July 1981. *Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions Tracklisting *Positive Noise: Hypnosis (possibly from Richard Skinner session) different from (album - Heart Of Darkness) Statik STAT LP1 '' *Peel show intro - announces sessions by Chameleons & Chefs 17 June 1981 *Chameleons - The Fan The Bellows (session) *Vorgruppe - Nachts Da Wird Die Katze Grau (LP - Im Herzen Von Nielsen 2) Nielsen 2 Schallplatten 1001 *Chameleons - Here Today (session) *Depeche Mode - New Life (from a Kid Jensen show) *Peel show intro - announces sessions by Outcasts & Colours Out Of Time 18 June 1981 *Outcasts - Gangland Warfare (session) *Zounds - Demystification (single) Rough Trade *Department S - Going Left Right (single) Stiff *Outcasts - Machine Gun (session) *Tom Tom Club - Wordy Rappinghood (from a Kid Jensen show) *Peel show intro - announces sessions by Josef K & B Movie 22 June 1981 *Bauhaus - The Passion Of Lovers (single) Beggars Banquet *Josef K - Heart Of Song (session) *Passions - Skin Deep (single) Polydor (cut after 40 seconds) *Josef K - Heaven Sent (session) *Start of new show, with a 'Superman' spoken word intro instead of the usual Grinderswitch track *Vice Squad - Resurrection (7") Riot City Records *Peel then announces the night's sessions as coming from Misty & Meteors 23 June 1981 *Jangletties - Happy All The Time (7") Eskimo Vinyl *Peel show intro - announces sessions by Cabaret Voltaire & Vice Squad 25 June 1981 *Vice Squad - It's A Sell Out (session) *Red Beat - See (7") Manic Machine *Angelic Upstarts - We're Gonna Take The World (LP - 2 million voices) cut *Ranking Toyan - Reggae Gone International (LP - How The West Was Won) Greensleeves *Passage - Shave Your Head (LP - For All And None) Night and Day *Peel show intro - announces sessions by Higsons & Out On Blue Six 24 June 1981 *Passions - Skin Deep (12" version) Polydor *Vice Squad - Times They Are A Changing (details not given) *Passage - One To One (LP - For All And None) Night and Day *A Certain Ratio - Skipscada (session) (possibly 02 July 1981) *A Certain Ratio - Knife Slits Water (session) (possibly 02 July 1981) *Wah! - Forget The Down (7") Eternal (non-Peel broadcast, DJ '''unknown') File ;Name *RADIO 1 20 07 81 JOHN PEEL.MP3 (note misleading files name) *RADIO 1 16 06 81 JOHN PEEL.MP3 (note misleading file name) ;Length *1:33:05 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Mixtape Category:Available online